A variety of different imaging techniques exist for generating digital images.
Commonly, a multi-pixel sensor is used to capture an image of a scene, and different sensing technologies may be employed, such as charge-coupled device (CCD) pixel arrays or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) pixel arrays. To obtain color images, filtering or dispersion may be used to direct different wavelength regimes to individual pixel sensors. Multiple color pixel sensors may also be used. While these techniques are useful in the visible spectrum, where three separate colors (e.g., red, green, blue) may be used to generate a “full color” image, when detailed information of different wavelengths are explicitly desired, the imaging systems may become much more complex. As an example, some imaging systems of this nature may incorporate frequency scanning components in addition to multiple pixel sensor arrays.